Addicted
by Missing Linka
Summary: This is Jarod's POV of my story "Just like a pill".


Just like a pill Addicted

He was a pretender. The best that's ever been, for cryin' out loud.

So why couldn't he just pretend that it all had never happened. He should go on living his life. And screwing his hunter obviously shouldn't be part of it.

But he just couldn't do this pretend. It was like a blockade in his head. Well, not really in his head, it was more in his heart or even deeper parts of his anatomy.

Though, his brain had overcome his lower instincts and he had, like every other time, left her in the morning.

The thought of having left here alone still made him feel sick to his stomach. Of course, he had to leave her before daylight. If anyone saw him, it would be over for both of them. And not only their affair, also their lives would find an abrupt end. So staying had never been an option.

He wondered if she felt like he did. Did she fell incomplete without him?

They had never talked about the time they spent without each other. Well, they didn't even talk about the time they spent together.

All they did was fucking the brain out of each other until, at least, one of them fell asleep.

He often felt as if he would rape her although he knew that she wanted him. Okay, her body wanted him. But maybe even she ...

It had all started about one month ago.

One of his pretends hadn't worked out the way he had thought it would. He had felt miserable and had gotten drunk. Then there had been this really hot blonde who had wanted him to come to her flat. But he hadn't been interested. The only person he wanted, really needed had always been Parker.

He had once read that children, old people and drunk people always speak the truth. If this information was right, he had loved her from their very first encounter ages ago.

Jarod couldn't remember when or even if he had decided to visit her in the middle of the night in this condition.

He had just entered her house, finding her sitting on her couch.

She had looked puzzled and he could see that she had been shocked to see him this drunk.

He had taken the glass of Scotch from her hand, had emptied its content and had placed it on the living room table .

But when he had kissed her lips and started to undress her, she hadn't disobeyed.

He had felt guilty when he had awoken the next day. So he had left her a note saying that he was sorry. Then he had left ASAP.

Despite swearing to himself that he would never again be so stupid to fuck his hunter, he had soon found himself again in front of her door and then in her bed.

He had once pretended to be addicted to drugs. But only recently, he had understood the full meaning of being addicted. Just the thought of having to live without this drug can drive you nuts. To be sure that you're still able to get it, you run to it and consume as much of it as it is suppliable.

So he had come every day to spend the night inside his hunter's house and inside her body.

He couldn't understand what she had once liked about cigarettes, but he, sure as hell, understood the need to occupy yourself when you can't get what you want. Maybe PEZ had been his personal replacement of Parker.

But consuming too much sweets was one thing. Being addicted to Parker was another story.

In a more than obscure way, he loved being addicted to her.

This addiction had turned his whole world around, and he kind of liked it.

One day, he had been later than usual and when he had finally arrived in her living room, he had noticed the expression on her face.

She had looked worried.

He had asked her if she was okay and she had answered that she was, now that he was there.

Jarod had only then realized that he had as much power over her life as she had over his. The thought had scared the hell out of him.

Maybe he should go see a "shrink" as Parker would call it. But the only one he trusted was Sydney and he knew his former protégé way too good to not figure out what their conversation was really about.

Since he had started spending his nights with Parker in his arms, he slept better and had wonderful dreams each night.

He dreamt of them. That they, one day, would be able to spend more than the nights together. Of course, he would never tell her about all his dreams 'cause he knew that she would only tell him that she worked at the Centre and that their was no "life" after the Centre.

The words "I love you" that had come from her lips in one of their first nights together had surprised him.

But the words she spoke out now left him more than only speechless.

"Jarod, I'm pregnant."

He needed less than one second and then he smiled like he had never smiled before.

He was so happy. He would be a father in less than eight months.

Jarod already started making planes.

They soon would be parents. Parker would be a wonderful mother. Of this he was sure, even when he already knew that she had her doubts. But he would show her how great she was.

And how proud he was of her.

They would succeed in this.

Of this, he was sure …

**THE END**


End file.
